Red Vs Blue: Connecting Coasts
by darksideboy1253
Summary: Red Vs Blue, During OoM. Two freelancers, California and Massachusetts, forced to work together after a mission gone wrong, search for answers and meet old friends, all the while dealing with the stupidity of the Blood Gulch Soldiers.
1. Beginnings

Hello there! I'm darksideboy1253 and a little new to . This is my first story and inspired from a roleplay between a friend and I on Live Journal. So please read and review, I'm looking for some advice on how to improve. Thanks!

* * *

'**The Sinclair Mansion is approximately six stories high and thirty-five feet long.'** A female voice echoed in the helmet of one Agent California.

'**Your old friend Sinclair, apparently having suspected he'd be targeted, has stocked up on motion sensors, automated turrets armed with AP rounds, and heavily armored guards given motion trackers.'** She continued.

California was laying back-first in a river located in the German countryside, a river which just happened to be near his target's home.

'_Omicron, can you disable the motion sensors and trackers?'_ he asked, floating over to the bank of the river.

'**I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that.' **She replied, making California smirk.

As he pulled himself to his feet, he looked up and examined the cliff face in front of him.

'_Er, Omicron?' _he began,_ 'Where did it say in the briefing that at this point there would be a cliff wall?'_ he asked.

'**Nowhere, why do you as-'**she stopped herself when it dawned on her, **'Oh…'**

California grunted as he slid his Silenced MA5C onto his back next to the equally silenced BR-55 SR, gripped part of the wall, and began to climb.

* * *

'_And over we go!' _Freelancer Massachusetts thought as she vaulted over the mansion wall. Of course, the security system ignored her, exactly as she intended. Her hacking could still come in handy for more violent missions, it seemed.

'**Pay attention,' **Upsilon, Massachusetts AI, scolded, but her chastisement ended there as her next words flared with pleasure. **'Ooh, look at the garden! I bet they have lilies in there somewhere. That would be a suiting gift to leave on the body, wouldn't it? It's too bad this one is a long distance mission.'**

'_Focus on the job, Sil, remember?'_ Massachusetts thought back in amusement. _'This is another personal one and we can't afford to be quaint this time.'_

Lizzy carefully began scaling a tree on the edge of the property, thankful that heights weren't an issue for her as they had been for a few other freelancers. Her SRS99D-S2 sniper was slung across her back, out of the way of all but the most irritating branches. Her training instructor had taught them what they needed to know, after all. It was a little heavy duty for this mission, but overkill was better than under in her book. Nothing like a job well done, etc., etc.

'_You've been talking to me in my sleep again, haven't you?'_ She asked her AI with a hint of exasperation. Her thought process usually didn't run towards too many euphemisms in a row.

'**My regeneration cycle doesn't take nearly as long as yours does, and there's only so many times I can re categorize data. Ooh, watch that step!'**

Massachusetts avoided breaking the camera she had almost stepped on and moved up another level before she secured herself in a safe place. From here she had a clear view of Sinclair's training room, which data showed was the room he haunted most often in the evenings. Massachusetts took a moment for an affectionate smile before it became a frown. Money didn't make allowances for picking her targets. If someone decided he needed to be offed, then it was up to her to fill the contract if she expected to eat that month.

'**The payback at the Freelancer Program isn't a bad addition either,'** Sil pointed out.

'_No, not bad at all,'_ Massachusetts secured herself to the trunk, removed her rifle from her back, and stretched out along a branch for some added stability. She checked the time in her HUD and then directed her sniper at the window and set the scope to her eye. '_Just about time...'_

_

* * *

_California's hand appeared at the top of the cliff, followed by his other, and in the end his whole person appearing on the edge.

'_My god…I've never felt so tired in my life.' _He thought as he stretched.

'**No kidding. They never had any classes involving climbing sheer rock walls, even IF you are one of the tougher freelancers.'** Omicron chipped in.

'_Hey, you know I wouldn't be if it weren't for you.' _California said, taking his Battle Rifle in his hands. All he got in return was a pleased laugh.

Sprinting over to one of the Mansion's walls, he brought a 3-D version of the Mansion up on his Tac-Pad.

'_Okay, looks like a good way into the building is through a vent located in the main lobby. Problem is, getting in there.' _He thought to himself.

'**California, I'm picking up a dead zone in the mansions grounds, near the Garden.'** Omicron suddenly stated, breaking California out of his train of thought.

'_What? Dead zone...Dammit! We were double contracted! There's another Freelancer here!' _California thought furiously with anger. _'Fuck stealth, this has just become a full on assault!'_

California took the silencer off his Assault Rifle and felt his Armor Ability, "Rage", begin to kick in. Leaping over the wall, he slammed a guard who just happened to be passing by into the ground and rushed at the main wall.

* * *

Sinclair entered the room, as expected, but before he had gotten further than closing the door, the alarms within the house began to blast, shattering the calm.

'_Shit! What the hell was that?'_ Massachusetts cursed, quickly adjusting her rifle as Sinclair whirled back to face the door.

'**Someone has tripped the internal sensors and set off the alarms. It would appear that there has been a break-in. Security report being sent out shows a break in in...'**

'_Sil!' _Massachusetts shouted, suddenly intent on Sinclair's movements as he moved away from the door and towards a far wall rather than running from the room. She tracked him through another window and her lips thinned. This was making things difficult.

'**The break is in one of the walls of the house. They did not use any of the normal entrances.'** Massachusetts only had a moment to ponder that, as a serious Sil added, '**He has a weapon now.'**

'_Let me worry about that,'_ Massachusetts suggested, waiting for a clear shot. With him moving all around it would be almost impossible to guarantee a kill this way. The gun he had just tucked into his waistband, and the other one he was removing from the safe in the wall wouldn't be a problem for her so much as whoever had broken in and ruined her perfect op. Maybe she'd put a bullet in them, too, if she saw them.

Sinclair moved back towards the door to the room and Massachusetts tensed as he limbered up, obviously expecting some kind of battle. Maybe he had been expecting this.

'_I hate it when I get double-contracted,'_ Massachusetts groused. The only other time that had happened, she had actually lost her target to the other mercenary. That wouldn't be an issue here.

* * *

California knew the floor Sinclair was in and didn't waste anytime getting there. Bursting through the third floor and landing in a crouch, he noticed two dozen security guards armed with M90 Shotguns.

He took a step back in surprise before a sadistic grin appeared on his face. He slowly pulled out his twelve inch kukri blade and let the arm holding it fall to his side. He took a step forward.

The slaughter was rather quick, the fire of the enemy weapons barely grazing him as he sliced through their ranks.

Catching a guard as he loaded a shell into his gun, California forced it into an upright position so the barrel was facing the guard's skull. "Nighty night," California said in a mock motherly voice before pulling the trigger and destroying the guard's skull.

A shotgun blast to his back made him stumble forward and step on a corpse. Turning around, he grinned as he saw another guard shakily attempt to reload. He readied his blade.

California lifted the dead man up by his collar and stepped over to Sinclair's Training Room. Bring his arm back; he chucked the body with enough force to make a hole in the door.

He quickly entered the room and found himself a few feet away from his old instructor. "Good day, Mr. Sinclair, long time no see," California said rather cheerfully.

California noticed Sinclair take a step back and laughed. "Oh don't worry Sinclair, your death with be quick and possibly painless!" He tried (?) to assure as he pulled out his Battle rifle and took aim.

* * *

"Apologies, sir," she murmured as Sinclair looked at the door and froze. Fast movement in the corner of her scope distracted her and she briefly redirected the scope to the door. An entrance into the room so soon after the break-in was unexpected.

The guard's body didn't faze her; all it meant was that she was running out of time. It was the armored brawler who stepped into the room next that made Massachusetts face pale.

"California!" She exclaimed, recognizing too well the colors and model of his armor.

'**Lizzy, he is irrelevant right now, but he is going to steal your mark if you don't focus!'** Upsilon advised.

The freelancer quickly redirected her sniper scope to Sinclair from where she had followed part of California's slow, almost ominous walk towards their old training instructor. Her mind settled into a state of calm as she resettled the scope on Sinclair and waited for California to stop moving. Thankfully, Sinclair had very few places left to go, and a headshot was still in her view.

The sound her sniper always made echoed in her head in the moment before she pulled the trigger and sent the round spinning down the barrel, allowing the familiar noise to echo so that everyone could hear it. Not even a second later it shattered the glass pane of the window and in even less time hit Sinclair's head, splattering blood on not only the floor and wall, but likely California as well. Armor-piercing rounds on unarmored targets always resulted in a blood bath. There probably wasn't much left of his head at all.

'**We are done. We need to go,'** Sil said. nervousness in her voice. It was only when ops went horribly wrong or Massachusetts was clearly in dire spirits, that she lost her usual good humor.

Massachusetts' movements as she sat up, and resettled the rifle on her back were hurried. She only took the barest time to make sure it was secured before she began scrambling down the tree trunk. She wasn't about to take the time to see how California handled his target blowing up in his face.

* * *

California stood stock still. The man who made his life a living hell, the man he wanted to kill himself, laid dead at his feet, nothing left of his head, blood all over the place.

California wiped some of Sinclair's blood off his armor before turning to the window. He caught the view of an armored figure was scrambling down it.

A pulse of anger spread through his veins like a wildfire for that freelancer, and he rushed at the window, intent on killing the person.

He was stopped short however, when a hornet flew up in the windows view, spotlight bearing down on him.

California could only think of one thing to say at the moment, "Ah, shit."


	2. Violent Encounters

Hello again, Darksideboy1253 here with the second chapter of my main and only story. I have to thank Bushtuckapenguin for giving me nice constructive criticism and letting me know some errors I made in the last chapter. I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the last! Thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Red vs Blue, they are property of both Bungie and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

California ducked as the mini gun revved up and fired, barely running ahead of the volley of bullets flew around him. The window shattered and he leapt out, reaching for the ducts for the fans.

The Pilot peered out of the wind shield, looking for his target. After determining that the target was most likely deceased, he started off to look for the other.

California dangled from the fan duct, slowly pulling himself up. Positioning himself so he couldn't slip, he tapped the glass of the cockpit. The pilot looked up and saw an Explosive Ordinance Disposal armored figure waving at him in the window. Right in front of him to. All he could do was yelp as the hand of the armored behemoth crashed through the window, grabbed him, and chucked him out. California sighed with satisfaction as he heard the bone crunching as the pilot smashed into the ground.

California climbed into the comfy pilot seat of the Hornet and took the controls. "Wherever that sniper is, he or she couldn't have gone far," he murmured to himself as he flew the Hornet over the woods. Omicron stayed silent, despite how much she wanted to try and convince him to stop and think.

* * *

_One eighth of a mile to the road_**,** Upsilon announced, though she was thankfully staying out of sight.

Lizzy tried to increase her speed, ignoring that she might very well give herself a cramp. There was a half-mile of property between the mansion and the road, but if she could at least reach the cloaked vehicle she had hidden off to the side, she should be fine. The cramp could take her then if it wanted.

'_California!'_ She cursed. '_They sent California, Sil! I thought we were hired for a reason. Why did we get double-booked?'_

_I don't think he's going to like that we got the kill before we did.__  
_  
It wasn't really an answer, but Lizzy knew what she meant. It was a problem the woman had already been thinking on. California hadn't been a close acquaintance, but Lizzy knew him by reputation. The thought that someone had purposely set them at each other's throats also crossed her mind, but that would require a great deal more investigation.

'_Sorry, Cal,'_ she thought, obviously not meaning it at all. '_This time, you lose.'_

_We are approaching the vehicle,_ Sil announced. _However, I am sensing an aircraft approaching. Maybe the Hornets finished with him and we should lay low?__  
_  
"Lay low, yes," Lizzy replied, happy she had some cover in the form of another grove of trees. "But I'm not entirely sure they could have finished off California that fast. Might be they just saw us go and when he made his escape they chose to come after us."

_The vehicle is there. What are we going to do?__  
_  
Lizzy glanced over her shoulder and then back to the still-cloaked vehicle. "I don't think we can outrun a Hornet, even at top speed. We'll shelter here, wait for it to pass by and head back towards the mansion." She stepped close to a tree trunk, putting it to her back as she peeked around it for the approaching Hornet. By now, she could hear it herself. "No sense in being risky."

_And if California comes looking for us as well?__  
_  
Lizzy remained silent on that. It wouldn't be good if she had to face him down, and she knew that in that situation... well, if it came down to her beginning to lose, Sil would take over, and it could very well end up with both of them dead. She had to have more luck on her side than that.

* * *

California kept his eyes on the heat sensor on the controls, looking for the slightest heat signature that could give his current nemesis away. Looking down at his motion tracker, he noticed a rather large contact heading straight for him.

'_Omicron, what the hell is that?'_ he asked, becoming a little frantic at the speed of the contact. _Guided missile! Shit, how'd Sinclair get his hands on those? _Omicron announced, amazed at how they had underestimated Sinclair's personal army.

'_Buckle your seat belts Omicron, things are about to get rough!'_ California could sense Omicron getting into sassy and commanding mode, and he mentally winced. _No, no, no, no! You are NOT going to do that! Do not- _California did, as he swerved sharply to the right as the missile soared by.

_You do that again, and I swear… _Omicron threatened, making him think back to what the Director had told him once, 'Hell hath no Fury like a Woman Scorned.' He now knew the meaning of that sentence. _'California, missiles coming back!' _Omicron practically shouted.

California punched out what ever remained of the glass in the cockpit window and stepped out onto the Hornets nose. The missile was less then ten feet away and closing fast. California crouched low before running forward and jumping, just as the hornet exploded. The explosion propelled California forward and he skidded into the brush of the woods.

California rolled and happened to smack headfirst into what he thought was a tree. Instead, it turned out to be…..nothing. "Omicron, what am I not seeing?" California asked as he rubbed, or tried to rub, his sore head. _I'm guessing a stealthed vehicle. Most likely the escape vehicle for Sinclair's killer. _

_

* * *

_"Sil?" Lizzy asked softly as she saw a fireball flare over the trees.

_It appears that someone has blown the Hornet out of the sky._

'_Good old California. Always was handy with explosives, if I remember right.'_ Lizzy took her hand off of her combat knife. "All right then. Off we go, before Cal comes to check on his handiwork."

She moved towards her cloaked vehicle and was almost on top of its location before her helmet started beeping like mad as Upsilon panicked.

_Heavily armored individual by the cloaked automobile! Abort approach! Suggested action: take cover immediately. Escape will fail! Oh, this is not my fault!__  
_  
"Shit. Shit." Lizzy's curses stayed inside her helmet, but she quickly backpedaled to put a tree between her and her car. She peeked her head out slightly and eyed the figure sitting there; sure that he hadn't missed her approach. _Shit._

_Well, yes. It does appear to be California. I suppose he is faster than I gave him credit for being._

'_Time to play nice with our 'brother,' hm?'_ Lizzy thought back, sticking her head out just a bit further and activated her external com.

"Caaali," she said, her voice a sugary sweet greeting. She ignored that she had made his name sound like a girl's name. "I wasn't expecting anyone. You really should've called before you dropped by. How have you been?" Her tone was sincere, but she was incredibly wary. According to his reputation, Cal wasn't known for his patience or calm acceptance of hitches in his plans.

* * *

California looked over his shoulder at the sky-blue, Mark VI armored woman a couple of feet behind him. Adjusting his position and taking a couple steps forward, he smiled with a mock cheerfulness, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"My, my, my, Agent Massachusetts, you've got some guts for actually deciding to show yourself to me." California said, right hand slowly reaching up and grabbing the large, curved knife in its sheath attached to his left shoulder.

"Now," he continued, "how about you give your big brother California some company, eh? After all, he had just lost a chance at revenge and he doesn't feel **too happy about it.**"

He felt anger overtake him, coincidentally activating his armor ability in the process. His voice changed from calm to fierce in less then a second. Ripping the Kukri out of the sheath, he rushed forward, intending to kill.


End file.
